Al son del Sol
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Un joven bailarín callejero en la plaza de la Universidad se gana la atención de todos, a excepción de un muchacho con pinta de malhumorado que no saca su cabeza de un enorme diccionario de inglés. (KageHina)


**What's all the people!**

Vine con un regalo atrasado de San Valentín, o como le llamen al catorce de febrero. ¡Espero sea de su agrado!

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del voley.

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno (AU), posible diabetes dentro de la trama, final feliz o eso espero.

Sin más que decir: ¡AL FIC!

* * *

" **Al son del Sol"**

 _"_ _La verdadera belleza de la música es que conecta a las personas. Lleva un mensaje, y nosotros, los músicos, somos los mensajeros._ _"_

Las salidas después de la exhaustiva clase de inglés a casa siempre eran lo mismo.

Él solo quería estudiar pacíficamente un rato en las bancas de la plazoleta del campus, donde las facultades de ciencias e ingenierías tenían su punto en común, el sendero era sencillo y de un solo sentido como camino base. Un enorme jardín con restaurantes pequeños y cafés para los estudiantes de la gran ciudad universitaria.

Un trozo de urbanización dentro de una enorme caja imaginaria, vieras por donde lo vieras.

Tranquilo en sus ratos libres acompañado la gran parte del tiempo por leche de sabor artificial en caja, Kageyama tomaba el grueso libro, hundido hasta las narices en saber si respirando el peculiar aroma de las páginas podría ayudarlo a entender como la mayor parte de la población que no es de China habla y escribe tan bien los jeroglíficos británicos.

Todo eso hasta que el recurrente dolor de cabeza, nombrado por Tsukishima como "sobre calentamiento de neuronas", hace aparición. Cierra abruptamente el diccionario de pasta dura recargando su frente en el, mientras una melodía cómica interrumpe el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Gira su cabeza encontrándose con un caballero pequeño en un traje divertido haciendo pasos de tap conforme lanza las piernas al aire. El sombrero de bombín que descansa a veces en su alborotada cabellera se desliza sobre sus brazos cuando estos hacen círculos al son de una tonada contagiosa de swing callejero.

El muchacho al parecer había empezado a danzar al escuchar a unos chicos de la facultad de música tocar recargados en una pared de concreto y buena acústica, los alumnos que pasaban a su lado le regalaban aplausos, silbidos eufóricos y algunas chicas unas risas nerviosas. La mirada del bailarín se estrelló con la suya en un raro minuto hueco.

Volvió a su método de estudio sin entender como en un momento tan rápido podía recordar que los ojos extraños eran tan claros y brillantes como el cobre bien pulido. La incomodidad de la música y el _"clap, clap"_ de los zapatos de baile le convencieron de irse con la cara sumergida para evitar un nuevo contacto visual.

 _Clap, clap._ Dos zancadas de sus piernas.

 _Clap, clap, clap._ Cinco zancadas.

 _Clap, clap, clap, clap._ Nueve a una velocidad imitando a la suya.

Sin querer enfrentar lo que venía detrás de él, salió corriendo sin más ni menos. Dejando al "bailarín callejero" con su silencio. Uno de los tipos de la banda improvisada se le acercó lento como tortuga.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó mirando en la misma dirección que su amigo.

—Kenma, ¿Conoces al que acaba de correr?

—Es Kageyama, o algo así.

El apellido del fugitivo resonó en ecos en las paredes de su cerebro, sumado a la memoria de su espectacular color de ojos.

—¿También estudia composición musical? —Kenma negó con la cabeza— Pero estudia aquí, ¿De dónde lo conoces?

—No lo conozco, tomamos una clase de tronco común. Él lleva inglés conmigo.

Las preguntas seguían fluyendo como agua en los cascadas larguísimas de Canadá ("Se les llama, 'Cataratas del Niagara', Shouyou. Y están en un límite entre Canadá y Estados Unidos" repetirían sus compañeros de cuarto.), preguntas que Kozume a veces no podía responderle ya que nunca habían cruzado palabra en su curso, ni mucho menos fuera de ello. Cubriendo sus oídos buscó eliminar el sonido, sin embargo acabó por taparle la boca para evitar que este siguiera hablando.

—¿Estás interesado en él?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza varias veces, viéndose como una figura de colección cabezona.

—No puedo ayudarte mucho, no lo conozco. —Los ojos acuosos del pelirrojo le dieron a entender que necesitaba al menos una pista sobre como hablarle— Todos los miércoles salimos más o menos a esta hora.

Las manos de Kenma dejaron de cubrir sus labios.

—¿Y siempre viene aquí? -Cuestionó animado.

—Siempre lo veo aquí.

Las ideas inundaron su pensar maquilando un maravilloso plan de conquista. Una estrategia tan bien pensada que nunca dejaría de quitarle los ojos de encima.

* * *

Podría verse a simple vista como los remolinos en su pelo anaranjado sugerían que le siguiera a la fiesta de su risa, cada paso que daba sentía tras de sí la presencia de un simpático muchacho que no entendía el concepto de la soledad autónoma. ¿Alguien podría explicarle lo que significa el término "espacio personal"?

Lo que pensaba era algo de mala suerte una tarde, acabó repitiendo una y otra vez, cada miércoles.

La música era diferente, los pasos distintos y las vestimentas inusuales, estas siempre iban acorde a lo que deseaba bailar el pelirrojo que cuando lo descubre mirando sobre la tapa de su diccionario devolvía la mirada causándole estragos mentales y un repiqueteo muy denso en sus latidos.

Todo ello estaba mal, viéndolo por donde fuera, nunca habían cruzado palabra alguna y ya se ponía contento, exaltado, glorioso cuando la melodía empezaba y el espectáculo improvisado tomaba la forma que el joven bailarín quería. Su danza era irónica, irreverente. Llena de esa energía pícara que te invitaba a continuar en su juego, así como sus ojos te llaman a seguirle la pista a los puntos que sus pies acompañados del movimiento de caderas, tocaban.

Sin darse cuenta los pocos minutos que soportaba se transformaron en la hora y media libre que tenía, solo viéndole moverse a como le placiera.

Hasta que un día su momento brillante cambió abruptamente, sus miradas se conectaron, de manera literal. Ya que al concluir la música el chico de los shows, vestido en ropas casuales le tomaba de los hombros, pegando la punta de su nariz a la suya. Él sentado en la banca del café y el otro de pie en la banqueta.

—¡Por fin te atrapé! ¿Por qué escapas cuando termino de bailar?

—Yo no hago eso.

—Lo haces, todo el tiempo. Justo cuando quiero platicar contigo.

Tobio traga saliva, sintiendo el golpe de la baba en la garganta. Esto parece un sueño guajiro, de esos donde él sabe que las coreografías al aire libre de la plaza universitaria son para él y nada más él.

—¿Quieres platicar conmigo? —El estudiante de ingeniería lo dice como si el verbo sinónimo de "conversar" fuera la palabra menos pronunciada en el Mundo. Ve asentir a la ráfaga de baile— ¿Por qué?

—Pues, siempre me estás mirando y cuando no lo haces me desespera un poco, ¿Sabes?

—Que gran motivo. —Responde irónico, el pelirrojo hace un mohín tan brillante como su rostro cuando sonríe.

—Esa no es solo la razón, también me dieron ganas de conocerte.

El chico salta a la banca y le hace compañía tomando su muñeca para evitar que se fugue como cada día entre semana.

—¿Me dejas invitarte algo? ¿Café, té?

Kageyama suspira atestado, aunque por dentro siente el revoltijo de efervescencia en sus entrañas cada vez que le escucha hablar. Quiere tenerlo más cerca y escucharlo todo el día sin parar.

—Me gusta la leche de vainilla.

* * *

Cinco miércoles le tomaron a Hinata para descubrir varias cosas sobre Kageyama.

Desde lo básico, como su carrera en ingeniería mecatrónica, la cual estudia porque su papá quiere que trabaje con él, que detesta las mezcla de letras y números en forma de ecuación con su ser entero, que apesta en el inglés por donde lo vieras (u oyeras, porque su pronunciación era un asco, pero divertido) y que su asignatura favorita es educación física.

También logró sacarle la sopa sobre sus aspiraciones que no se veían como sueños nada más, ya que deseaba convertirse en el mejor armador de todos los tiempos, y este había sido reclutado para la selección nacional en la liga juvenil de voleibol.

—Kageyama, me agradas.

—¿Debería decir lo mismo? —Responde el más alto rompiéndose en risas orgullosas al ver la cara enfadada de Hinata.

—¡Tonto-yama, malo!

* * *

Veinte miércoles le bastaron a Hinata para notar que Kageyama no es bueno para iniciar conversaciones, que es reservado cuando habla de sentimientos porque cree no tenerlos, y que en realidad es más transparente de lo que dice ser por como sus expresiones lo delatan. Más cuando le dice algún cumplido, pues no sabe cómo tomarlos sin ponerse rojo hasta el cuello.

Sabe ahora que es hijo único en una familia compuesta por su padre que es un ingeniero en mecatrónica y su madre una profesora de primaria. Sabe que tanto él como Tobio son de la misma región de Japón y viven rentando con compañeros de cuarto en el plantel de la Universidad, que ambos en sus hogares prestados albergan una pareja que no les deja dormir a veces por sus ruidos que les recuerdan que son más solteros que Bridget Jones.

—A veces pienso que debería mudarme, pero es que no costea vivir solo aquí en Tokio.

—Tal vez deberías buscar nuevos compañeros. No suena a que Kuroo-san y Kenma vayan a guardar silencio. —Opinó Tobio bebiendo de la pajilla flexible en su cartón de leche.

—Ni tampoco parece que Tsukishima y Yamaguchi te dejarán dormir.

—No me lo recuerdes. —Tobio miró el cielo, sintiendo en su pelo la ventisca de la brisa veraniega— Ya casi es temporada de cambio de alcobas, puedes aprovechar para mudarte.

—Cierto, pero no me gustaría vivir con un desconocido.

Ambos murmuraron mientras llevaban a su boca unos bollos de carne hervida.

—Hinata. —El aludido pasó su bocado y levantó la cabeza para atender la voz de Kageyama.— Podríamos vivir juntos.

La quijada de Hinata sufrió de una descomposición severa.

—¿¡Por qué pones esa cara tan sorprendida, idiota!?

—¡Es que no pensé que me lo fueras a pedir! ¡Y no me digas "idiota"!

—¡Digo lo que veo y nada más! ¿¡Entonces eso es un "sí" o un "no!?

—¡Es un "mil veces si"!

* * *

Treinta y dos miércoles, eran demasiado de Kageyama para Hinata. Este no sabía si podría seguir guardando la compostura de querer comerse a besos al jugador de voleibol cuando se quedaba exhausto en el sofá.

Con baba seca en sus comisuras, las ojeras afligiendo sus facciones y pelo despeinado, Shouyou se preguntaba qué estaba mal con él. Estaba claro que desde el principio de los tiempos Tobio le parecía increíble y guapo, pero esto se salía de control cuando sus actitudes dulces e inesperadas sobresalen en sus actos.

"Toma un baño o te resfriaras, estúpido", "Ya hice tu chocolate como te gusta", "Si no te conociera, diría que mientes", "Dame la mano, cruzas como gallina sin cabeza". Las frases maternales de Kageyama le cayeron como un balde de agua fría atontando su respiración.

Tenía tantas ganas de morderle los mofletes inflados en sueños y comerse a besos cada centímetro de su piel, se estaba muriendo por probarse a sí mismo hasta donde deseaba que él lo tomara de la cintura y le conversara al oído. Deseaba quererle y ser querido, despertar ambos en la misma cama y disfrutar del nulo espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Estaba maldito por el encanto de los preciosos ojos del armador.

Estaba enamorado de cada cosa que pudiera hacer, decir, pensar y ser, Kageyama.

* * *

Cincuenta y dos miércoles estaban marcados en el calendario de su refrigerador cuando ambos festejaron el final de un año más. El mal clima, los exámenes de recuperación y las buenas noticias del campamento al que asistirá Kageyama cerca de las vacaciones de invierno evitaron que ambos pudieran estar en sus casas festejando con sus familias.

Era en realidad diferente como se podía ver una universidad casi vacía, puesto que muchos estudiantes, normalmente locales o de clubes, debían pasar las fiestas allí antes de la renovación de los cuartos; El silencio del plantel y la falta de gente lo hacía digno de una película de terror. Aunque todo era distinto si estabas encerrado con la persona que te gusta a tu lado comiendo curry recalentado de la noche anterior.

De hecho para él era la mejor situación que pudiera haberle pasado, puesto que era un tiempo a solas que no podría vivir en su casa, con su hermana menor burlándose de sus caras obvias, porque ella y su madre le habían dicho que era un milagro que Kageyama no hubiera notado que estaba que se moría por él.

Recordó el viaje a su casa con Kageyama, Kenma y Kuroo por el verano, y se auto enunció no volver a llevar a su " _crush_ " (como lo denominaba Natsu) hasta que fuera su novio formal.

Hinata se sonrojó al pensar tal cosa. ¿Novio? "¡Primero deberías decirle que te encanta como luce cuando recién se sale de bañar!" Pensó sarcástico.

—Hinata, deja de poner cara de imbécil.

Por esa clase de apodos con palabra de insulto a veces no sabía porque le gustaba tanto el antes interesante Kageyama y ahora soso mismo.

No reclamó y se acercó a la nevera para sacar de ella una enorme botella de sake, con veinticuatro vasos de plástico apilados.

—Casi es año nuevo, debemos seguir la tradición.

—Beber doce copas seguidas no es una tradición. —Respondió Tobio renovando el tema que habían tocado esta mañana.

—Es tradición de bares, ya te lo he dicho, Bobo-yama.

Shouyou sirvió los vasos, colocando una hilera de doce enfrente del de cabello oscuro.

—¿Te vas a echar para atrás, "ga-lli-na"?

Sabía que existen dos cosas que Kageyama nunca de los nuncas rechazaría.

Primero, un buen partido de voleibol, y segundo, un reto en el cual ganar. Esa era su naturaleza al igual que la de Hinata.

El sonido del televisor, avisó que las campanadas estarían por comenzar, tomaron posiciones alzando sus hombros y tomando la base de la primera copa. Tras el sonido de la campana los vasos fueron siendo vaciados de su contenido.

El sabor amargo, la quemadura momentánea raspando sus cuerdas bucales, y la sensación de mareo se apoderaron de los sentidos del par al terminar sus tragos.

—¡Gané, gané! —Vitoreaba el aspirante a bailarín lanzándose brincando hacia el lado de Kageyama.

—¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Yo me acabé los vasos antes!

—¡Fui yo!

Hinata descansaba sus rodillas a los laterales de las caderas de Kageyama, arriba de él podía encontrarse con que la mirada azul de él reflejaba la luz que desprendían las chispas de la pirotecnia.

Los fuegos artificiales fuera de su edificio anunciaron el comienzo del año. La cercanía de sus rostros, el desenlace de un instante digno de cuadro al óleo. Tobio roza con su pulgar el borde de su boca, respirando hondo antes de impactarse con él.

Las mariposas imaginarias revolotean fuera de su cuerpo, siente que su ritmo cardiaco se ha detenido por completo cuando muerde su labio haciendo que abra para darle profundidad al delirio en ósculo.

La lengua de Kageyama juega con la suya, sus labios no dejan de moverse, al igual que sus inquietas manos que tocan cada parte cubierta de ropa por encima, y a pesar de que le cuesta demasiado volver al tiempo antes del beso, no quiere quitárselo, desea mucho mayor tiempo para devorarle la boca entre juegos de piel.

En algún momento y sin que el quiera, se separaron para mirarse con la energía y la tensión sexual del momento.

—Acepta que perdiste, Hinata.

—Solo si vuelves a besarme así. Es más, hazme lo que quieras.

Al día siguiente, Hinata descubre que tal vez si debería ponerle límites a las manos traviesas de Tobio y a sus dientes igual.

* * *

Noventa miércoles son justo lo que ambos necesitaban para saber que la vida no es color de rosa todo el tiempo. Si bien las discusiones eran arduas, los conflictos por razones estúpidas y los dos con un carácter antónimo al del otro, ese no era el problema que los aquejaba en el presente.

Hinata escondido entre los enormes cojines del sillón largo, cubierto con la toalla empapada tras su ducha en las piernas, y un tazón casi vacío de cereal con leche, observaba el monitor de su pantalla, aquella donde se reproducía un intenso juego de manos, golpes y explosiones sonoras. No podía perderse los partidos de Kageyama cuando eran fuera de su localidad, cosa que empezaba a hacerse habitual.

Desde que hubiera sido reclutado para la selección juvenil japonesa de voleibol, nada era igual.

Ver a Tobio en televisión era algo surreal, como si estuviera saliendo con una celebridad hollywoodense y el se tratara de un cajero en un banco. No sentía celos del éxito de su novio, ni tenía cargaba con rasgos de envidia; pero tampoco rebosaba de alegría.

Lo extrañaba tanto, y sabía que él igual. Lo entendía cuando usaban la hora que tuvieran libre alguno de los dos y que aprovechan para hablar de sus aventuras, los viajes internacionales eran los más molestos, ya que la diferencia de zona horaria lo hacía más complejo, con un Hinata conectando a las cuatro de la mañana para desearle un buen día o noche, o con Kageyama casi tropezando de la ducha por responder su llamada.

Era doloroso verse a través de sus celulares, en ocasiones durando meses sin hacerlo en persona, y es que cuando regresaba de sus partidos en otras regiones, el tiempo completamente lo terminaba dedicando a sus estudios, Shouyou no podía quejarse, pues por su parte era la misma cara de la moneda, con nuevos proyectos, la certificación de su carrera como bailarín que ya se veía terminando en la cúspide de su último semestre.

Aún así, nunca se molestaría en sonreír cuando veía a su amante vivir el éxito y a él mismo cumplir sus sueños. La felicidad que lo proveía cuando escuchaba a su amor narrar los partidos y las sensaciones de sus victorias era equitativa a la que él emanaba cuando danzaba para él cuando volvía.

Esto lo pensó mientras al apagar el televisor, dejaba el control descansar en la mesita de centro, justo al lado de su carta de aceptación al prestigioso estudio de baile Karasuno para seguir su camino a la docencia en danza contemporánea.

* * *

Ciento cincuenta tres miércoles fueron suficientes para que Hinata se diera cuenta que en Kageyama había encontrado a la persona más estúpida, terca y sin embargo, la más perfecta para compartir el resto del tiempo que pudieran ambos existir.

Kenma y Kuroo le habrían ayudado a conseguir el montaje de su show improvisado de la semana, rodeado de flores de utilería en las jardineras y un fabuloso traje a medida (demasiado difícil de conseguir, según Tetsurou, por la altura del pequeño Hinata.).

Lo más complicado, después de meses de esfuerzo en su trabajo de tiempo completo, pidiendo clases extra los fines de semana, además de enseñando como nadie en el estudio de danza de la profesora Shimizu, por fin lo había logrado.

Su trabajo duro se encontraba reflejado en una fina cobertura de terciopelo, que dentro escondía una promesa en forma de anillo, la cual coloca en la punta de la nariz de Tobio.

—Sal conmigo, Tonto-yama.

—¿No estamos saliendo ya, Hinata idiota?

Hinata no se encontraba en el centro de la plaza, sino en la banqueta al pie de la banca del café. Aquella donde por primera vez había decidido mirarle de frente y no evadir más.

—No, me refiero a toda la vida. Espera, ¿Qué te he dicho de decirme "idiota"?

—¿Huh? A los idiotas así se les llama, idiota.

Kageyama cayó en cuenta de la frase "toda la vida" después de varios minutos cerebrales, ¿Se suponía que debía responder ya? ¿Era un matrimonio lo que le estaba dando a entender que querría con él? Su expresión bruta no daba indicios de nada, el habla se le había terminado estando atorada en su garganta.

—Kageyama Tobio, ¡Sal conmigo todos los días!

Shouyou lo suspiró más de una vez para recalcar sus intenciones. La espera era eterna, en especial por la tensión que se marcaba en cada uno de sus músculos, los suspiros de las personas que presenciaban el momento en su caminata diaria, observando al prospecto a bailarín con una caja entre sus manos mientras se arrodillaba frente al prodigioso capitán del equipo de voleibol de la universidad.

—¿Es una propuesta?

El pelirrojo asintió con todos los ánimos. El brillo de ese maravilloso ser le arrancó una sonrisa sencilla y tonta, que se coló bajo las bolsas diminutas que eran parte de sus mejillas. Para Hinata en ese instante no existió nada más bonito en el Universo entero.

—Lo voy a pensar, Hinata Shouyou.

El contacto de las manos del armador en su cabello le transmite calor a su cuerpo y energía a las mariposas en su estómago.

—¿Puedo besarte a todas horas, llamarte "cielo" y esas cosas, entonces?

Trato de repetir otra vez que lo pensaría, pero era inútil y lo sabía de antemano. ¿De qué sirve decirle que "no" si de todos modos iba a hacer lo que se le pegara la gana?

La voz de Shouyou lo cautivó antes de partir a su alcoba con sus despedidas sosas, en definitivo no podía negarle nada a él.

Un beso en sus labios fue suficiente para callarlo de una vez y responder a todas sus preguntas. Sentía una enorme libertad y felicidad fuera de la realidad en la que estaba viviendo.

Los vergonzosos aplausos de los transeúntes le ayudaron a volver al presente en el mundo real de unos universitarios en sus últimos días de carrera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me salió mucho más largo de lo que pensaba y por eso me he tardado más de lo que debía, pero me gustó mucho escribirlo.

¡Gracias por **seguir** estas locuras y espero tuvieran un buen día del amor y la amistad!

Chayito, chao con la canción random:

 _"Si uno no está donde el cuerpo, sino donde más lo extrañan y aquí se te extraña tanto. Tú sigues aquí, sin ti, conmigo. ¿Quién está contigo si ni siquiera estás tú?"._ La canción es "Realmente no estoy tan solo" de Ricardo Arjona. Canciones densas pal' Valentine.

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


End file.
